The present invention relates generally to rock climbing simulators, and, more particularly to climbing simulators such devices whose climbing surface rotates in such a manner so that as the climber begins to climb on the device and attempts to ascend, the rotation of the device's climbing surface moves in a descending direction at a rate of speed equal to the climbers ascent thus countering the climbers attempt to ascend and thus keeps the climber in a safe proximity to the floor or ground.
Interest in climbing as a beneficial means to maintain or improve fitness has steadily grown. Benefits of climbing include muscular and skeletal strengthening, endurance, balance, flexibility, cardiovascular, and eye hand coordination. Fitness clubs and centers realize the value of incorporating climbing into the exercise activities they provide. The most common means for providing rock climbing for fitness enthusiasts is with climbing walls. The problem with climbing walls is they require walls with heights in excess of 30 feet. In addition, the climber of these high climbing walls is required to put on a safety harness. A trained attendant must monitor the harnessing of the climber and the climb itself. The requirement of high walls and trained personnel to monitor the activity makes rock climbing walls prohibitive for most fitness facilities.
In response to the demand for safer and less personnel intensive climbing systems, two types of rock climbing simulators have been developed to provide climbers a harness-free, safe climbing experience. The first is characterized as having a vertically oriented conveyor belt to which rock climbing holds are affixed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,231,482 by Thompson and 6,860,836 by Wu are representative examples of this type of climbing simulator. The second type of climbing simulator is characterized as a rotating disk or wheel having a vertically oriented planar surface to which climbing holds are affixed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,030 by Lazik is a representative example of this type of simulator.
In both types of simulators, control of the motion of the climbing surface is critical to providing a safe climbing simulation. It is well known to use an electric motor controlled by programmable electronics to control the speed of motion of the climbing surface. The shortcoming of electric motor control is that while a near-constant climbing speed is provided, motion continues irrespective of the presence of a climber. The simulation effect is less than desirable if a climber pauses while on the simulator as the motor will continue to move the surface, forcing the climber to either resume climbing or step off the simulator. Additionally, the selected speed may be uncomfortable for the climber who is unable to vary the speed without readjusting the apparatus.
It is desirable in the fitness industry to use potential and kinetic energy of the fitness enthusiast rather than electrically operated apparatus. Electrified fitness equipment presents a host of safety concerns for the fitness facility, adds additional demand on the facility's utilities, and contributes both heat and noise to the facility environment. Additionally, electrical devices relying upon electronic controls are susceptible to power surges and malfunctions which may render the device inoperative until repairs can be effected. As a result, fitness facilities prefer to the extent possible to use fitness equipment that is non-electric in nature and having a minimal number of components. Ideally, fitness equipment should take the exerted energy of the fitness enthusiast and offer resistance sufficient to provide a healthy and safe workout.
Devices taking advantage of the enthusiast's potential and kinetic energy impose additional challenges on the designers of disk-shaped climbing simulators. As the climber weight is placed on the free spinning climbing surface, the surface tends to move quickly in a direction opposite the direction of ascent of the climber. Left unrestrained, the climbing surface may spin out from underneath the climber. A simple braking system or similar friction-based resistance is complicated by the fact that that individual climber may differ in weight, thus requiring varying amount of resistance. The rotating disk climbing simulators present additional challenges to applying optimal rotational resistance as the climber moves laterally along a radius of the rotating surface thereby changing the torque being generated by the climber. Designing a resistance system which resists that torque yet allows for optimal rotational speed of the climbing surface that is conducive to safe climbing is complicated. Known disk-shaped climbing simulators control the rate of rotation of the climbing surface by utilizing an electric motor to drive the simulator at a speed determined through electronic controls.
It would be a great advantage in the competitive market for fitness equipment to provide a rock climbing simulator that is simple in design, construction, and use. Further advantages would be realized by providing a climbing simulator having minimal moving parts and free of electric motors and electronic controls. Still further advantages would be realized by providing a climbing simulator that is suitable for indoor or outdoor use.